


Out of the Woods

by alphatoothless



Series: Moya Sosna [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Dipper Pines, Prince!Bill Cipher, Russian Royalty Themed, Soulmate Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: A lifetime of memories between Dipper Pines and his alpha soulmate, Bill Cipher.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I've been working on this for a few days now, since getting inspiration from a fic in the "Yuri!!! On Ice" fandom! I did use a tiny bit of Russian in the fic, cause I'm currently trying to learn it. "Sosna" means "Pine Tree" and "Moya Sosna" means "my pine tree". I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I absolutely loved writing it!

The first time Dipper Pines met his mate, he wasn't quite sure what to think. He was 12 when the young Prince was 14, and he looked nothing like he had imagined him to be. His mate was a taller boy with golden hair and a bright blue eye, his other covered by a black and golden eyepatch that remained unknown to Dipper why he was wearing it. Dipper could faintly smell the alpha scent off the boy, knowing he could probably smell the omega hormones off of him. For now, though, his scent only reflected his emotions which, as far as anyone could tell, were just anxiety and annoyance ridden. The alpha prince across the room scrunched his nose, forcing the small crown on his head to tilt at his movements. Dipper only seemed to glance back at him in response to his expressionless stare, crossing his arms over his chest in self-consciousness.

"Your Majesty, this is Dipper Pines of the Pines family from the United States. The Prince's soulmate." 

Nemnogo Stranno (or as many affectionately called him, Tad) shifted forward in his throne, getting a better look of the boy that stood before them. His almost-purple eyes studied Dipper after mulling through his mental translation of the English his servant had spoken in. There was no doubt about the evidence he'd seen earlier of their marks, the boy was definitely the Prince's soulmate, but he was an incredible contrast to the younger alpha's normally outgoing personality. He assumed it was due to the boy's anxiety, which was quite potent in the air, from both his trip across seas and his sudden meeting with the royal family, as well as his omega hormones. 

"Dipper, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Tad arose from his seat, gracefully walking down the steps to meet the young boy. Dipper trembled before him, holding down a smile at the thick accent that laced itself with every word the King spoke, taking his lower lip into his mouth as he looked up at the tall man. He sniffled slightly when the man reached his hand out, awaiting for him to take it. Dipper finally obliged, making the King smile. They finally broke apart, leaving Dipper to lean back against his great-uncle once again. He really wished Mabel were here. 

The Prince remained at his seat across the room, staring at Dipper in a way that made his hair stand. Was he supposed to be his soulmate? Dipper didn't see any other Prince-like individuals around. Dipper clenched his jaw when the boy made no move to greet him. The King seemed to reflect this, moving to sigh as he turned his attention to his nephew by his throne.

"Are you going to come here and meet your mate?"

The boy only turned his attention from Dipper to Tad for a moment before returning to stare at Dipper yet again. He didn't move, making the King frown before turning back to Dipper.

"I'm afraid he takes a short while to warm up to strangers. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, your Majesty." It was clear Dipper wasn't used to the title, as it rolled uncomfortably off his tongue. The weight of the fact that his own soulmate didn't seem too thrilled to meet him also affecting his voice. Tad only smiled warmly in response.

"Come then. Our servants will get you and your guardian something to eat." 

Dipper followed Stan as they followed a suit-clad man out of the throne room. He made a final glance back at the prince, aware the boy still hadn't taken his eye off him. If Dipper was honest, he was relieved to be away from the boy's careful watch. Once they were out of the room and they heard the doors close behind them, Stan and Dipper visibly relaxed, letting out a heavy breath in unison. They turned to each other, wary smiles gracing their lips.

"Well, at least that's done with, 'eh kid?" 

Dipper nodded, moving his hand to force his bangs out of his face. His suit felt uncomfortably hot, and he regretted not breaking in his new shoes before they'd arrived in Russia. He could feel his muscles begin to ache from the uncomfortably long plane trip they'd taken, along with the tension that built in his muscles from being in the uncomfortably stiff presence of royalty. They were guided through large hallways, filled lavishly with red carpet and golden accents that made Dipper weary the longer they stayed in the castle. He could sense Stan's tenseness as well, making him a little relieved to know he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the environment. When they finally arrived to the kitchen, they were greeted with the heavy smell of freshly baked bread and the roasting of meat, making Dipper's stomach growl loudly. Stan laughed, shoving Dipper playfully.

"Sheesh, Dipper, you make it seem like I don't feed you!"

"Do airplane peanuts count as food?" Dipper playfully jabbed, earning a laugh from the older Pines member.

The servant smiled, introducing the two to the smiling chef that stood before them. She was tall, like many of the people here, but she had a warm smile that reminded Dipper of his mom. 

"It's so lovely to meet you, my lord. My name's Alla. I am the head chef for the Royal family." 

"Just call me Dipper, please." The boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Stan snorted.

"Very well, Dipper. Would you both like some warm cheese rolls?"

Dipper and Stan nodded, drooling slightly when Alla gently placed a plate full of the rolls in front of them. They feasted, grinning at each other as they took a bite of the soft rolls. Dipper could eat just this for the rest of his life. They smiled when they were done, parting with 'thank you's' to the chef as they left the kitchen. The main guard asked for Stan, leaving Dipper with a different guard who remained stoic near him. He cocked his head to the side, curiosity getting the better of him as he began walking down the large corridor. He then noticed a large elaborate door open in front of him and the golden-haired boy walked out, staring at him in mild surprise. 

Dipper could get a better look at the boy now, clad in formal Russian Royalty attire. The alpha was clad in a deep red coat that hugged his torso in a way that accented his broad shoulders. A golden rope hung across his chest that matched the glistening color of the crown that rested on his head and he wore dark black slacks that were tucked uniformly into shiny black boots. His golden hair was combed neatly, and his one piercing blue eye met Dipper's dark brown ones in an expression he couldn't read. Dipper's breath caught in his throat as he blushed. Bill remained silent as he walked closer to Dipper, never breaking their eye contact the closer he got. Soon they were only a few inches apart with the Prince finally breaking eye contact to look him up and down. Dipper shifted uncomfortably in his suit as the heavenly scent wafted from the alpha the closer the boy came. The alpha was his height, which comforted Dipper slightly. Though, he still felt incredibly underdressed in front of this famous Russian Prince, feeling anxiety bubble in his stomach the longer the alpha examined him. His sky-blue eye again met his own, before he turned on his heel and left without a word. Dipper watched the boy continue down the hallway, disappearing into a room before he turned to look at the guard who had bowed in the Prince's presence. 

That was weird. 

Dipper sighed, continuing down the hallway as he attempted to walk off the anxiety that had settled in his stomach. He had decided: he didn't like his soulmate. But Stan had told him that after this, they could go home. Home to shadowy forest lighting and dusty brown dirt. Home to the fresh smell of pine trees and dew that hung in the air. And the warm embraces of his twin sister. He glanced at his watch, pressing his lips into a thin line when he calculated that they still had about an hour left until they could leave for their flight. That was, if the royal family didn't want them to extend their stay. Dipper doubted they'd ask him to remain in their home with the way the Prince treated him, and it was a relief. 

"My lord?"

Dipper turned to see a different guard smiling softly at him. He had soft blue eyes and soft black hair, but the way that he smiled at Dipper made him return the gentle smile. Dipper could tell the man was an Alpha, but he held himself as a Beta in a comforting manner. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing your thoughts, my lord. But the royal court requests your presence in the throne room again."

Dipper nodded, following the guard that guided him through the castle. The doors opened to reveal Stan standing in the center of the room, an unamused scowl masked with indifference. Dipper briefly wondered what they had talked to Stan about. He walked to Stan's side, hearing the doors close behind him as he looked to see the King and the Prince again sitting in the throne area in the center of the room. Dipper tensed when he realized this was going to be when they were told to either high tail it out or be told that he was to stay for longer observation. He glanced at the alpha again and the boy only stared at him stoically. It bothered Dipper that the boy would constantly stare at him, but never utter a word to indicate just what he was thinking. At least he would be home soon. 

"Dipper Pines." Dipper turned his attention to the King who smiled warmly at him. "I formally ask that you-"

Dipper listened carefully. Would he go home? He didn't hate Russia, but he missed home terribly. This country had a bitter air to it, which wasn't bad in the slightest, but nothing compared to his home in Gravity Falls. And the thought of being here without Stan or Mabel made him even more uncomfortable and anxious. He hadn't packed for longer than two week's stay. He clenched his jaw as the King continued.

"Remain here for the rest of the month."

"What?" Dipper blurted, eyes widened in shock. Stan nudged him, clearing his throat in warning as Dipper blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, your Majesty. Could you please repeat that?"

"I'm formally inviting you to stay here for just a week longer." Tad chuckled, eyes crinkling in amusement at the boy's reaction. Stan turned to Dipper, eyebrows raised in a way that the boy would normally have found funny, but it just added to his anxiety.

"I-I'm honored, your majesty." Dipper finally stated. He could feel his hands shaking and he looked at the Prince who only tilted his head slightly. 

"Great! I'll have Alexander show you to your room when you're ready." Tad raised his jewelry-clad hand, and Dipper smiled when the same guard who had guided him here had stepped forward. "And Stanley Pines, I will have the guard take you to the airport when it is time for you to go."

Dipper and Stanley bowed slightly before turning to leave the throne room when the King had dismissed them. The younger alpha silently watched them leave, and Dipper thought he'd seen a faint smile on the boy's lips. Alexander waited until the two had left the room before closing the doors behind them, finally turning his attention to the Pines family. 

"I can take you both to a room while you wait for your great-uncles departure, your lordship." 

Dipper nodded, following Stan as they were led to another elaborately decorated room. Dipper frowned slightly after the guard had left them. He turned to Stanley who had returned his expression.

"Hey, kid. It's gonna be okay." 

Dipper didn't realize he had been holding back tears until they were rolling down his cheeks, forcing him to let out a pathetic whimper as he ran to embrace Stan. The man wrapped his arms around the boy in response, patting his back reassuringly.

"It's only for a week. Besides, we're all gonna celebrate your birthday when ya get back. You'll be a big ol' thirteen year old, ready to make mistakes and break some laws." This earned a sniffling giggle from the younger Pines boy. "When you get home we'll go all out. I'll even buy regular Pitt soda instead of the diet one. How does that sound?" Dipper sniffled, nodding as he smiled. Stan lifted a hand to ruffle his hair playfully. "Don't get into too much trouble here, alright? Your parents will blame me if you make any horrible decisions. Something about me being a bad influence? Who knows."

Dipper was fully laughing now, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. His heart was still heavy, but lighter with Stan's words. Light silence filled the room before Dipper broke it. 

"Stan, I just don't understand. I thought he didn't like me. He never even spoke to me.

"Well, kid, sometimes it's not like the movies where soulmates run across the room and hug each other. Only Hollywood could pull that sappy stuff off. Besides, he probably has a reputation to uphold, or something like that. Clearly he likes you enough to want you to stay a little longer." Stan placed the hand that was in Dipper's hair on his shoulder instead, giving him his signature smirk. "Just remember what I taught ya."

"Just because I'm an omega don't mean I have to act like it." They both stated in unison. 

"Good, kid." Stan patted his back roughly before turning to see the door open.

"My apologies for interrupting. The car is ready for your departure outside. I can take you to the entrance if you're ready." Alexander smiled warmly.

Stan turned back to Dipper after nodding in response.

"You're an alpha on the inside, kid. Don't you forget it. Stay strong and I'll see you in a week, alright?"

Dipper nodded, frowning slightly when Stan ruffled his hair again before turning to leave. 

"Please stay here, my lord. I will be back for you shortly."

He just watched sadly as the man disappeared around the corner, leaving him to stand awkwardly in the empty room. He glanced around nervously. He tried not to let anxiety eat him up as time passed by, pacing the floor as his heart began to race. He was panicking. The soulmate mark on his upper arm began to itch, and he scratched it absentmindedly. 

The door opened finally, but instead of the tall, dark-haired man he was expecting, the blond-haired Prince took careful steps into the room. His blue eye quickly met with Dipper's, making the younger boy freeze. The Prince closed the door behind him quietly, quietly walking up to the omega. Dipper stared at him, waiting for any change in his stoic expression or verbal explanation. Instead, the young alpha stood in front of him silently. Dipper fidgeted, and his soulmate mark felt even itchier. The alpha leaned forward and took his hand in his own softer ones, making Dipper's heart stop. He swallowed hard, hoping it wasn't as obvious as it felt when his face heated. The Prince only lifted his hand, and gently leaned down to kiss his knuckle. 

The kiss itself was so soft and tender that Dipper almost didn't feel it, but his entire being relaxed instantly at the touch. His heart, however, pounded harder in his chest as the boy straightened, still holding onto his hand. He could feel the soulmate mark warm comfortably on his arm. 

"Your fear travels through the mark." The boy struggled, his accent thick as he attempted to speak in the obviously foreign language. Dipper frowned. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, it is okay. I am the sorry one." Dipper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance with himself as he continued to watch the alpha mull over what Dipper assumed was his next translation. "I didn't introduce myself before and that is my fault. I was...scared?"

Dipper nodded slightly in understanding, making the Prince's shoulders relax slightly. 

"I am Vil'gel'm Shifr, Royal Prince of Russia, your soulmate and future Alpha." He took a small bow, making Dipper blush further. 

The alpha returned to his taller stance, carefully taking Dipper's other hand and holding them both in his own. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." 

"None of that. Call me...Bill. Please." 

"Bill." Dipper smiled. It was so strangely American of a nickname, he knew it had to be on purpose. The alpha seemed amused at Dipper's soft smile at the name, bringing his hand up again for a gentle kiss. 

"Please, forgive my...early behavior. I did not wish to hurt you."

Dipper shook his head, his smile growing as his anxiety slowly faded into the back of his mind. He could feel that his face was still heated, but he didn't mind it. Bill let go of one of his hands, but held the other with a gentle grip that made Dipper's heart flutter.

"I can show you around, if you would like?"

"I would like that a lot." Bill grinned, gently tugging Dipper out of the room. He snapped his fingers and a guard walked forward. Bill said something in Russian, earning a curt nod and the guard stood by the door. Dipper really wished he'd asked his other great-uncle, Ford, to teach him some Russian before he came. 

They walked around the castle with Bill intertwining their fingers together, explaining with a rough translation the purpose of the different rooms he guided them through. Dipper tried not to laugh at the broken English, instead admiring the harsh accent that betrayed the boy's graceful appearance. They walked around for an hour and Dipper could tell they weren't even remotely done. His opinion had changed of the Russian prince, from that of disdain to one of awe, watching the boy grip his hand tighter when he spoke of certain memories, and how sometimes he would run the pad of his thumb over his hand in a comforting gesture. However, their tour was interrupted suddenly as a guard approached the two, saying something to Bill that earned an eye roll and an annoyed response in Russian. The guard pursed his lips before leaving. Bill turned back to him, grinning as they continued forward. 

They continued walking around for another hour until Dipper's stomach growled loudly, making him laugh softly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Bill's piercing eye looked at his stomach as he stopped suddenly. 

"Are you hungry?"

Dipper nodded, giving the boy a nervous smile. Bill only grinned in return, turning the other way to guide them down a familiar hallway. They stopped in front of the kitchen doors, with Bill turning to gently guide him to lean up against the wall.

"Quiet, I will be back!" The prince whispered before sneaking through the doors. Dipper giggled and waited, hearing banging in the kitchen and a loud groan, until Bill slipped through the door again with a folded napkin. He smiled a toothy grin at Dipper, making the boy blush slightly as the alpha grabbed his hand again and started down the hallway. Bill glanced around, making the crown slide slightly down his head as they quickly darted into a room. Dipper realized it was the room he'd seen Bill come out of earlier. Bill gently pushed Dipper inside, quickly glancing down the hallway before closing his door. He turned back to Dipper who had taken to walking around the room curiously. 

The bed in the center of the room was large and exaggerated, brimming with colorful silt sheets and soft fur blankets. Dipper absently ran his fingers through one of them, registering the fur as rabbit's. He sensed a being beside him and smiled when Bill came into his peripheral. He smiled at him before turning his attention to the ceiling, filled with masterful artwork that he couldn't quite understand the story of. Bill followed his gaze to the ceiling.

"It tells of a great vucari." 

Dipper looked at him questioningly and Bill nibbled on his lower lip in thought.

"It is, in your culture, a human that is a wolf?"

"A werewolf?"

Bill nodded, snapping his fingers at the word. Dipper chuckled, looking back at the painting in awe. It was incredibly detailed, but instead of being terrifying it was majestic, surrounded by beautiful clouds and carefully silky ribbon. Bill crawled onto the bed, patting the seat next to him. Dipper obliged, crawling next to the Prince and reveling in the softness of the mattress below him. It almost felt unreal with how squishy and soft it was. 

Bill took his hand in between his own larger ones, running his fingers over the top of Dipper's. It made him grin, with the touch being on the verge of ticklish, but remained pleasant as Bill began massaging his wrist and his forearm.

"Can I see it?"

Dipper blinked, shooting Bill a questioning look. Bill cleared his throat.

"The mark?" 

Dipper raised his eyebrows in understanding as he shuffled off the bed, out of Bill's grasp. He pulled off his jacket, resting it on the bed beside them as he started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. When that too had come off, Bill's eye immediately shot to his upper arm, eye widened as he quickly jumped off the bed to get a better look. The smile that spread across the Prince's face made Dipper's heart flutter.

"You really are my mate." Bill breathed, eyes glistening at the sight.

Dipper laughed when the prince wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in. It faded into a warm smile as Bill rested his forehead against his, and they stood there for a while in warm bliss. Bill began tracing designs into his lower back, making Dipper giggle when they tickled. Everything about this moment was tender, from the scent of Bill taking over the room in a protective and loving manner, to the gently possessive arms around his waist. Dipper closed his eyes and took the moment in. 

The gentle touches and soft words throughout the next few days increased the closer Dipper's flight home came. What started as gentle brushes of fingers under the table or in the library turned into hand holding in the hallways and gentle strokes of his cheek by Bill when they were alone. When the day came that Dipper had to leave, it was clear Bill was upset about his departure. He held onto Dipper until the last moment, growling softly at the guards who came too close. Tad gave a reassuring smile as he placed his hand on Bill's shoulder when they stood outside the castle. A guard placed Dipper's belongings into the black car, but Dipper remained in Bill's strong grip. 

"Sosna, don't go." 

Dipper frowned when Bill pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around the Prince, nuzzling his neck. It earned a small whine in his ear when he placed a gentle kiss on the Prince's neck. 

"My lord, we must go." 

Dipper gently pulled away from Bill.

"I'll be back next summer." 

"That's too long."

"I know." 

"Will you write me?" 

Dipper nodded. He heard the car door open and he turned, happy to see Alexander holding the door for him. He turned back and gently grabbed Bill's hand, kissing it gently before descending the stairs toward the car. 

"I will see you next summer, moya sosna."

Dipper smiled, waving before getting into the car. Alexander closed the door and rounded the bumper, hopping into the driver's seat. Bill watched sadly as his omega disappeared in the distance. 

A year was a long time to wait.


	2. First Kiss

The first time their relationship truly strengthened was when Bill Cipher was 17 and Dipper Pines was 15. Dipper had come to stay with him as he always did over the summers, but his scent was strangely bitter. It made Bill scrunch his nose at the smell, and then he saw them. Two girls had exited the car with him, one quickly recognized as Dipper's twin sister who looked exactly like him. The other was an alpha, that much Bill could tell, but the way she smelled angered him. It was like Dipper's refreshing pine tree scent, but stronger and somehow challenging. It made his shackles rise internally. He hid the growl that threatened to escape his throat as she gently punched his mate, and he stormed forward, only to be stopped by his uncle's hand on his shoulder. The small group hadn't seen him yet, leaving the King to lean forward and eye Bill in a warning.

"Calm down."

"She's touching my mate."

"She is a friend of your mate."

"She's an alpha."

"You will calm yourself or I will ensure you work for the entirety of his stay here."

Bill snarled, breaking free of Tad's grip as the group walked closer to the main entrance. Tad walked behind him, a tight grip on his shoulder returned.

"If you wish to be king one day, you must practice control and respect." Tad growled in his ear. Bill flinched, turning his attention to the floor as he forced himself to relax. "Good."

Then the front doors opened, and the group walked into the room. The girls looked around in awe, but Bill bolted forward and tackled Dipper to the ground. The guards took a quick step forward in response, but the room filled with laughs from the omega as he wrapped his arms around the alpha tightly. Bill peppered Dipper with kisses, making the younger boy giggle softly. Bill pulled away, grinning as Dipper's eyes met his. He leaned forward, ignoring the hate-filled weight in his stomach at the horrendous smell of the other alpha on what was clearly his, possessively licking a stripe up the omega's neck. Dipper froze underneath him, eyes widened as Bill hummed against the change in his scent. 

"Vil'gel'm." 

Bill growled softly as he forced himself off the omega, standing stiffly as he reached his hand down to help his mate up. Dipper blinked a few times before accepting the gesture, forcing himself to stand up again as Bill turned to the King. Tad growled something to him in Russian, earning a aggravated huff in response as he stormed to Tad's side.

"My apologies." Bill finally bit out.

Dipper just stared at him with a blank expression while the two girls shifted uncomfortably. Mabel finally laughed nervously, walking to her brother and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. This seemed to break Dipper out of whatever trance he was in and he smiled. This broke the tension slightly as Bill's anger turned into a pout. 

"So are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend or not, DipDop?" Mabel teased, earning an eye roll from her brother. He stepped forward, standing between the two groups and the small group of guards waiting on either side of them. 

"This is the King of Russia, my future father-in-law, Nemnogo Stranno." The king smiled when the girls bowed, remembering what Dipper had briefly told them about respectful introductions. "And this is my soulmate and future alpha, Vil'gel'm Shifr, Prince of Russia." 

They bowed again to Bill, earning a smirk. 

"Your Majesty, Your Highness" Dipper bowed slightly before turning to the girls. "This is Mabel Pines, my twin sister, and Wendy Corduroy, my childhood friend from Gravity Falls." 

"A pleasure." Tad smiled. 

Bill said nothing as his eye stared at Wendy in a way that made the girl narrow her eyes at him slightly. It was very clear there was a challenge behind her eyes, and it made Bill's inner alpha growl. Oh, he'd love to see her try to take the mate from the very Prince of Russia. He chuckled.

"Sosna, come here."

Dipper obliged, though he seemed tense when he stepped closer to the Prince. It didn't go unnoticed, but Bill simply wrapped an arm around Dipper as he stared down the red headed girl.

"I'll have the guards show you to your rooms. You all must be exhausted from your trip."

"Very much so!" Mabel agreed, watching one of the guards walk up. Dipper relaxed when Alexander walked forward, bowing to him. 

"My lord."

"Eight-ball!" Dipper quickly ran forward, wrapping his arms around the guard happily. Bill narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing. The guard laughed, patting Dipper's back gently as the omega hugged him tighter.

"I missed you!" 

"I have missed you as well, my lord." 

Bill reminded himself that Alexander had a mate, as clear from both the mate mark on his neck and the soulmate mark that had been fulfilled before he even started working for the royal guard. He calmed himself. He wasn't sure why he was so on edge lately, but he did know he just wanted Dipper to himself after an entire year of waiting. Alexander gave him a reassuring smile, always knowing Bill's thoughts. 

"Young lord, why don't you go show the Highness the books you brought?" 

Dipper grinned when the man handed him his backpack, and ran toward his soulmate. Bill raised an eyebrow curiously as Dipper ran up to him, shouldering the backpack. Tad chuckled before dismissing himself, with several guards following behind. Alexander walked toward the two girls, gesturing down another hallway. Mabel waved at her brother before following, but Wendy shot the two boys a glance before following. Dipper ignored it, or just didn't see it, but Bill glared back at the alpha girl. 

"Bill! I have something to show you!"

"Oh, Sosna? What is that?" 

Dipper plopped the backpack down quickly, unzipping it and pulling out a worn red book. Bill's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at it curiously. Dipper placed the book in his hands and he studied it. It had a golden hand print on the front of it, with the number "3" etched in the middle of it. Bill counted the fingers, surprised at the number being six instead of five. He turned back to Dipper who pushed the cover open.

"My great-uncle wrote these! I thought that since you've never been to Gravity Falls, I could take it here for you." 

Bill's smile spread across his face as he shut the book, pulling the omega into a crushing hug.

"Oh, moya Sosna. You are absolutely perfect." 

Dipper grinned. Bill's English had improved over the years the more he practiced, though his accent always betrayed his lessons. It meant more to Dipper than the Prince knew though, how hard he was working to communicate with him. Dipper had been practicing Russian himself since they first met, though he was far from perfect. Stanford was busy, mixing Russian with science lessons and attempting to teach him when he wasn't in school. The school years were always the busiest. 

"Bill?" The alpha pulled back, resting his hands on Dipper's waist. It made the omega blush. "What was all that? When I walked in?" 

Bill's eye went hard and his smile faltered, but his hands strengthened their grip on his waist. 

"Your friend, Wendy, is very protective of you. I can tell from her scent."

"She's been my friend since we were little. She's always like that!"

"No, the love she feels for you is more than sisterly now, moya Sosna. I'm sorry for that possessive show but...I am afraid she is trying to challenge me for you."

Dipper pressed his lips into a thin line, eyes meeting Bill's sky blue ones. 

"I don't think so. But if she is, I am and always will be yours." 

Bill purred and pulled Dipper closer to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Much to Dipper's dismay, the alpha had grown taller than him over the years. Not by a lot, but just enough to be teased by the alpha in their softer moments. Dipper had noticed Bill's hair had grown into a somewhat darker shade of blond as well. Bill always changed so drastically when they were gone, looking more and more masculine and dominant every time they met. He hadn't changed a lot, sadly, only growing slightly taller. His hair was longer, and he wore his signature hat more often now. A red flannel fit him over his orange undershirt, with a triangle necklace Ford had found in his inter-dimensional travels that hung off his neck. It was a protection charm, as Ford had explained, and while Dipper had a mind that Ford had exaggerated its significance, he loved it regardless. Dark washed jeans hugged his legs and ended in brown hiking boots, his favorite attire to see his mate again. They looked like complete opposites to those around them, with Dipper's woodsy attire and Bill's formal Russian uniform, but happiness knew no bounds when they were together. 

"I just want to make sure she knows she's challenging a Prince, not some random suitor." Bill purred, lifting Dipper's chin with his hand as he leaned in. Dipper blushed when another kiss was placed to his forehead. Oh, he'd really wished the alpha would kiss him. That was his plan this summer. To do so much more with his soulmate, his alpha for life.

"Come, let's go read through this book in the library, shall we?" Bill grinned, intertwining his hand with Dipper's as he guided them away. He glared down the hallway the other alpha had walked down briefly, making a mental note to speak with her during their stay. 

When they walked into the library, the fireplace was already lit and the room was a comfortably contrast to the uncomfortable heat outside. Dipper followed Bill to the armchair and couches next to the fireplace, seating himself next to the alpha as he cuddled closer. The feeling of Bill's presence healed all mental wounds he'd acquired from those who harassed him back home. The feeling of Bill's arm around his shoulder made his heart sing and soothed his dark thoughts. He opened the journal to the first page, reading it out loud so Bill wouldn't have to. Bill listened, eye scanning over the detailed drawings and designs that layered each page. The creatures and monsters that Dipper encountered in his town made him anxious, especially knowing that the boy was in danger and he wasn't there to protect him. The arm around Dipper's shoulders tightened. 

"And this is a gremgoblin! I caught one when Mabel wanted an actual exhibit for the shack. It was a little scary, but it all worked out! It went home and we had to fix up the shack though. That wasn't fun."

Bill lifted his arm to run through Dipper's hair. He brushed his bangs back and leaned forward to kiss the omega's cheek. Dipper fussed playfully, turning another page. Bill hummed as he inhaled Dipper's sweet scent. It was sweeter now, and heavier, making him purr as he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Dipper's neck. The omega whined in annoyance.

"Bill! You're not even paying attention!"

"I'm sorry, Sosna. You just smell so heavenly and I've missed you so much." 

Dipper relaxed, smiling as he shifted closer to the prince. Bill slid a hand under Dipper's legs and pulled them over his own, forcing Dipper to sit in his lap. Dipper made a small yelp in surprise but relaxed as Bill continued to nuzzle his neck. 

"My lovely little tree. My world." 

"You sap." Dipper laughed, feeling nuzzles turn into soft kisses against the side of his neck.

"I can't help it. When you are here, I can see color's in the world once again." Bill hummed, resting his head on Dipper's shoulder as he reveled in the omega's warmth. How many times had he dreamed of doing this during the year? Had it distracted his lessons? He loved it. The smell of pine trees and mint thick in the air, mixed with a deliciously sweet aura that only made him want to hold the omega to his body forever. His omega. 

"Bill?"

"Mm?" Bill licked a gentle stripe against Dipper's neck again.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Bill pulled away, meeting Dipper's suddenly anxious eyes and feeling the strange itch on his arm from the mark. His eyebrows furrowed. Why was his omega anxious?

"Your eyes are really dilated. And you smell weird. And you're really touchy. Well, more than normal." 

Bill shrugged, though he knew. His rut was coming. But he didn't want to let go of the omega in his grasp. It'd been so long since he'd held Dipper to him, and he wasn't going to let his rut ruin it. 

"Is your heat coming?"

"In a few days, my love."

"You don't have a headache or anything yet?"

"No. Now stop worrying and let me hold you." 

Dipper shut his mouth but Bill could practically hear him thinking. He sighed, pulling away to look at Dipper.

"What is it, Sosna?"

"Are you going to...go through it alone?"

Bill's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the omega. He tilted his head to show his confusion. Dipper's cheeks turned a bright red, to a point where even the tips of his ears were glowing.

"I mean, are you going to lock yourself alone like you always do?"

Bill continued to stare at him, rubbing the omega's waist soothingly. The omega was practically shaking in his lap and he was beginning to worry.

"Sosna, have I done something wrong?"

"What? No! No. I just..." Dipper looked from Bill to the fireplace nervously. "We never mated and I know...you've always handled it by yourself since you first got it when you were 15 and..."

Bill shifted Dipper to straddle him, looking up at the boy in his lap. Dipper swallowed hard at the new position, blushing even darker. Bill wasn't sure what his omega was trying to say. 

"I want to help you this time. With your heat." Dipper nibbled on his lower lip nervously as Bill stared at him blankly for several moments. Then realization hit him, making his eye almost glow as it widened.

"My love, you don't have to-"

"I want to." Dipper tried not to think about the fact that he was practically riding the prince right now, his crotch dangerously close to the alpha's. 

"Why the sudden change, my love? Has something happened in the time we were apart?" Bill frowned, rubbing Dipper's thighs reassuringly. 

Dipper looked down, heart aching. 

'You're not even mated yet! How do you know your soulmate even wants you?'

'Because he does!'

'Has he ever marked you?'

'No.'

'Has he even kissed you?'

'...no.'

'Then how do you know he doesn't have some other omega with him right now, huh? Maybe he just sees you as a friend or good side-mate. Ever think of that? I mean, the guy's never really even laid a hand on you if he hasn't shown any physical sign of possessiveness on ya. Can't say I blame him with being paired with an soulmate omega like you.'

Snickers filled his ears as he frowned, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Bill's. The alpha traced circles on the sides of his thighs.

"Do you love me?"

Bill blinked, tilting his head when Dipper pulled away.

"What's that?"

"Do you love me?" 

"Moya sosna, where is this coming from?"

Dipper felt tears build in his eyes and he felt himself start to sniffle. Bill immediately pulled him into a hug.

"I know it's irrational but I'm just afraid you have someone else you'll want more and you just want this to be platonic. I'm scared you'll fall in love with someone else and I'll just be your side-mate. I'm...I'm so scared you don't want to marry me and that's why you've never kissed me or bitten me or-"

"Moya Sosna."

"Any kindof sign that you actually want to own me and I mean yeah you did that thing earlier with Wendy but how can I tell that you aren't just doing that off of instinct-"

"Sosna." 

"Because they were right we've never even kissed and everyone else has mate marks and I've never even helped you with any of your heats and-"

"Dipper!" 

Bill's tone was commanding and dominating, echoing in the room as it made the omega flinch in his lap. Tears actively flowed now, and Bill frowned as he rubbed Dipper's back. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck tightly. 

"I am sorry for shouting but I can't allow you to continue in this downward spiral any longer."

Dipper sniffled and continued crying into Bill's shoulder, hating himself even more for getting the Prince's crisp uniform wet. Bill only whispered soft Russian words into his ear, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"My little pine tree, do you really think I don't love you?"

Dipper only held Bill closer in response.

"Durachok, what am I to do with you?" Bill chuckled, running his fingers up and down Dipper's spine soothingly. "You are so precious to me, sosna." 

Dipper sniffled, unlatching his hands to wipe at his eyes. 

"I love you, and I always will. I can assure you that I do not have another omega, and the very thought of you being anything but my only mate is blasphemous." Bill lifted a hand to rest on Dipper's cheek. "And I have not moved any farther in our relationship because I want you to be sure. To have the chance to leave if you wanted to." Bill wiped a tear from Dipper's cheek. 

"You mean the world to me, my little pine tree. I've been in love with you since the moment I met you." 

Dipper was crying again, but his laughter was bubbly as he wiped more tears away from his face. 

"How about I make a little deal with you?"

Dipper sniffled, brown eyes meeting a piercing blue one. It was full of love and reassurance, and it made Dipper's heart swell.

"We will mate when you're ready. And before you say you are" Bill held his hand up when Dipper opened his mouth. "I know you aren't. Your doubts are still clear, and that's perfectly fine. And that can be next year, or in two years, or even later, I will wait for you. Forever." 

Dipper's lower lip trembled slightly.

"But for now, we focus on the small steps. And to ease your insecurities, I have a little gift for you."

Bill shuffled Dipper slightly in his lap, reaching into the pocket of his black pants and pulling out a small, golden ring. Dipper gasped at the sight, his eyes widening.

"A promise to you, that I will always be faithful. That you are always on my mind and always will be. That though I have not marked you yet, you will always be mine for as long as you wear this. That is, until we get married." Bill smirked.

Dipper's throat tightened as Bill slid the ring on his right ring finger. 

"But for now, I can promise that I'll kiss you. And I'll kiss you so much, everyday." 

Bill slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on Dipper's. Dipper's heart was close to exploding as he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck. His eyes were shut tightly as he felt more tears stream down his face mixed with the soft lips against his own and the possessive grip around his waist. When they finally separated, they were breathing quickly but smiling at each other brightly. Dipper sighed happily. His first kiss. 

"And...I can promise more of this."

Bill leaned forward, shifting Dipper slightly as he nibbled the omega's neck. Dipper suddenly whined loudly, pressing his neck against Bill's teeth further. He whimpered when the teeth didn't break skin, instead he felt Bill's tongue licking harshly against the area. He could feel Bill's erection against his own but the heat that built in his stomach came from pure joy, the pure bliss as he felt the ring on his finger. 

"Oh, my little pine tree, you are my world. What would I do without my little soulmate?" Bill pulled Dipper down for another soft kiss, and Dipper smiled against his lips when he heard the alpha purring.

He could get used to this.


	3. First Heats

The first time Dipper Pines experienced his heat was when he was 18. He had been laying on the bed in his room of the royal family's castle, staring at the ceiling as he rubbed his stomach. It hurt, causing small sharp pain to jolt through to his back, only eased slightly with his gentle ministrations. He wondered if it was the fast food Bill and he had snuck the night prior. His head hurt a little as he groaned, pulling his legs to his chest as he tried to focus his breathing. The pain was bearable right now, but the true panic came from being unsure of what exactly was going on. He heard the door open and he lifted his head to see Bill, now 20, walking into the room. A servant followed him with a tray filled with food and tea, placing it at the table beside him and walking out. Bill sat beside the omega and began rubbing Dipper's back, frowning. 

"Sosna, I told you it would make you sick. That stuff is incredibly unhealthy for you." 

Since when did Bill smell so amazing? Dipper shifted his body, resting his head on Bill's lap. Oh, he smelled so delicious. What was that? Was he wearing cologne or something? It made Dipper's mouth water, and the pain that shot in his gut eased slightly the closer he got to the alpha.

"Sosna, you smell off. Are you alright?"

Dipper inhaled deeply again, shutting his eyes at the rich scent of the alpha, his alpha. He pushed himself up, moving to straddle the prince as he nuzzled the alpha's neck. This earned a strained yelp as he started licking the side of Bill's neck. He tasted amazing. He started nibbling on the alpha's neck, humming as he tangled his fingers in the alpha's hair.

"Sosna?"

Dipper crashed his lips into Bill's, pushing his tongue into the alpha's mouth and moaning at the sweet taste that hit his tongue. Did Bill always taste this amazing? Dipper whined when Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist. He ground harshly against the alpha's hips, earning a muffled moan from Bill. Bill's eye widened in realization as he quickly pulled away, gently pushing Dipper off and jumping off the bed.

"Dipper, your heat! Th-this is your first heat!" 

Dipper whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, staring at Bill in a pleading pout.

"Please, come back." 

"Dipper, no. We haven't talked about thi-"

"Please, Vil'gel'm." 

Bill clenched his jaw as he sighed, walking closer and wrapping his arms around the omega. 

"You will tell me when to leave, okay?"

Dipper hummed in response, cuddling closer as Bill sat on the bed again. When Dipper used his name, the alpha always obliged and he knew he'd use it to his advantage the longer the alpha stayed in the room. He normally loved the warmth the alpha provided, though now he ached to remove his clothes. His gut clenched again as he nuzzled Bill's neck. He slid his hand under the soft dress shirt Bill rarely wore, reveling in the soft skin of his stomach. Bill flinched slightly.

"You're so warm. Do you feel feverish?" 

Dipper shook his head, though he was lying. He just didn't want Bill to leave. He started unbuttoning Bill's shirt, suddenly stopped by Bill's hands holding his own. Dipper whined, forcing the alpha to reluctantly drop his hands. Dipper grinned, finishing his work and running his hands over Bill's bare chest. The alpha purred, closing his eyes at the gentle ministrations. Dipper moved to straddle Bill, nose nuzzling his neck as he inhaled more of the alpha's scent. He could see the alpha clench his jaw the closer he got, knowing he couldn't resist his omega scent. He knew it was wrong, but he was ready. And he knew Bill had been ready for years.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck as he scooted closer, gently grinding his crotch against Bill's. The alpha groaned, clenching his eye shut as it faded into a whimper. Strong hands gripped Dipper's waist and the omega purred in satisfaction. He leaned in, placing gentle kisses against the alpha's neck. Bill whined in response, and Dipper knew through the soulmate mark that Bill was thinking about leaving now. He couldn't have any of that. 

He straightened himself and pressed his lips against Bill's, shoving his tongue inside the alpha's mouth. The alpha was shaking under him, and Dipper knew he was about to attempt an escape. He pushed the alpha down, breaking the kiss to place heated sloppy kisses down the alpha's neck.

"S-Sosna, I need to leave." 

Dipper watched the alpha swallow harshly as he placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders. The omega only snorted, continuing to run his hands up and down the alpha's chest. He could feel goosebumps forming on Bill's chest as the alpha attempted to focus his thoughts. He leaned forward, nibbling on the top of Bill's ear softly as he slowly bucked his hips against the alpha's. Gasps and small whines told Dipper he was close to winning. 

And then a surge of motivation hit the alpha and Bill quickly placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders, scooping the boy up and gently placing him on the bed. Bill's jaw was clenched so tightly that Dipper briefly thought it must have hurt. Bill leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Dipper's forehead before turning on his heel. The omega started whining, his scent growing desperate and needy as the alpha grew more distant. He knew the scent would appeal to the alpha, and he saw the Prince fumble with the door as he opened it.

"I-I will ensure you are fed and have plenty of w-water..during your heat, Sosna." 

"I need you." Dipper pouted, the pain in his his stomach returning in full force as he doubled over in the bed.

"My sweet little tree, you don't want this. You don't want to be mated this way."

Dipper then moved to shove the blankets off of him as he forced himself off the bed. Bill's eye widened and he shut the door, locking it from the outside. Dipper growled loudly, resonating from deep within his chest as he leaned against the door. He could smell Bill against the other side of the door, and could make out the soft whimpers as the alpha slid to sit in against the door.

"Vil'gel'm, please."

"Sosna, you don't want this. This is your heat speaking."

"No, it's not. I-I've wanted this for a while." He heard shuffling and the scent faded slightly. Bill was buttoning up his shirt and it made Dipper growl. "You know how long we've waited to mate. And now, now's our chance. Please, I want to spend my first heat with you." Dipper rested his forehead against the door, quickly realizing how uncomfortably warm he felt. He was already sweating and he grimaced. 

"There's food in there right now, and more food will be on the way later."

"Will you be bringing it?"

"No, I will have one of the omegas on the staff bring you food for the next few days."

"Bill, please. Vil'gel'm. I don't want to be alone." Dipper curled against the door, whimpering at the shots of pain that shocked through his gut. 

"My little tree, you aren't alone. I promise, I will be here. But if I go in there, if I am weak..." Dipper could hear raw emotion in Bill's voice and for a moment his desperation faltered. "I don't want you to regret it. To regret me." 

And a piece of Dipper's heart broke at this. He swallowed hard, pushing against the door as he brought his legs to his chest. 

"I would never regret being with you." Dipper forced his heat down, though it would push back with more force the longer time passed. "You are the love of my life, Bill. My soulmate. How many years have you put off our mating during your heats?" Dipper didn't let him answer. "I'm ready. I'm ready to be yours. Completely. I've worn this ring everyday for three years. The thought of finally being yours, by blood and soul...it's a dream come true." He faltered in the end, his pheromones picking up slowly and forcing his thoughts to become hazy.

"There's never been a single moment...in the entire time we've spent together that I've regretted." Dipper gasped when another wave of pain hit him. He fell to his side, pressed against the door as he clutched his stomach.

"Sosna..."

"Please, let me finally be your omega. Claim me. Mark me. I want to marry you. I want to grow old with you. You're my soulmate." Dipper was pleading now. All of it was true. 

Every moment he'd spent with Bill was an addition to the best times of his life. 

Even when Bill first experienced his own heat. 

\--

He'd remembered walking into the room with a heady scent washing over his senses, and the way the alpha was curled in his bed holding his head. 

"Bill?"

He was 13 at the time. Bill was 15, quickly towering over him as the days went by. Worry had taken over his features as he ran to the bed, frowning at the soaking clothes that stuck to the alpha's body. 

"Bill? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Bill only growled in response before curling even more into himself. 

"Sosna, leave. Now."

"But Bill-"

"I said leave." Bill snarled at him, making him tremble before the piercing blue eye that glared at him. He didn't move, making the alpha push himself off the bed and walk to Dipper, towering over him in a dominating way that made the omega quickly regret not heeding the command. 

"Omega." Bill hissed, wrapping an arm around Dipper's waist and pulling him to his chest. "My little omega."

Dipper whimpered, shaking in the alpha's strong arms as Bill's scent came off him in waves. The alpha leaned down, nuzzling the omega's neck possessively and Dipper felt his heart drop when he thought he felt fangs gently scrape against the skin. He tried to struggle against the alpha's hold but he only earned a terrifyingly deep growl that threatened him into submission. He was scared. He was terrified. He was afraid because he knew exactly what it meant, being in the same room with an alpha in heat as an omega, and he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for this. For the commitment. For the rough treatment. For being used. He started sobbing, rubbing his eyes through the alpha's arms as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. This seemed to break Bill out of his trance momentarily. The alpha quickly let go of the omega, eye wide in regret as he turned to walk back to the bed in haste.

"Please, Sosna, leave now. Please. And get my uncle. I'm so sorry."

Dipper nodded, though tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He bolted, fear building as he ran out of the room and shut it behind him. The guard looks at him questioningly before the scent hit him, and he said something hurriedly in Russian. Dipper didn't understand it was guards quickly made their way into the room, as well as a man in a coat that Dipper quickly realized was Bill's doctor, and Tad came racing down the hallway. Tad noticed him and his eyes widened, stopping before Dipper before entering the room.

"Khuyoviy! Dipper what are you doing here? You need to leave!"

Dipper only stared at him in shock as the king quickly snapped his fingers at a nearby guard. The guard quickly rushed forward.

"Take him to his room. Add security around inside this room and his room for the next few days. Keep an eye on him, please."

The guard gave a curt nod and quickly grabbed Dipper's hand when he realized the boy was too scared to move. 

That was the first time Dipper had ever feared Bill, and the weight in his stomach was overbearing. He cried more once he got into the room, whining and whimpering as he heard guards shouting outside his door. He heard angry snarls from his alpha, insisting they remove themselves so he could claim what was rightfully his. Dipper curled into his blankets, hiding under them at the alpha's terrifying words. 

When he woke up that same day, silence had filled the air. He briefly wondered if Bill's heat was over, but knew logically it was impossible. He could feel the pang of heat on his arm where the soulmate mark was, and it told him the heat still wasn't done. The days had dragged on, and the terrifying behavior of his alpha clung to him. He tried walking through the garden but there was always a mixture of sadness and fear without the alpha. He missed Bill, he missed him so much but fear also gripped him whenever he walked too close to the alpha's room. 

When the guards had finally thinned out in front of his room, he knew it was finally subsiding. They asked that he give the Highness a few more days to recuperate, and Dipper agreed. He was still haunted by the threatening growl that had erupted from the normally sweet prince, but he wanted to see his alpha. 

A knock on his door made him turn his attention from his book, and Bill poked his head through wearily. Dipper tensed, jumping off the bed and backing against the wall. The pained look that quickly rose to Bill's face made his heart ache.

"Sosna, oh god. Did I hurt you?"

Dipper relaxed slightly, but made no move to walk closer to the alpha. Bill frowned further, staying at his place by the entranceway. 

"I'm so sorry, Dipper. I...whatever I said I didn't mean it. And if I hurt you...I could never forgive myself." 

Dipper relaxed completely when the Bill he knew spoke. This wasn't the alpha-raging Bill with almost piercing red eyes. This was the soft Bill, the alpha that kissed his knuckles and ran his hands through his hair. He sniffled, running forward and embracing the alpha into a tight hug. Bill stumbled, holding onto the wall as he used his free arm to wrap around the omega. Dipper frowned at the wince the alpha did when he embraced him, suddenly aware of the bandages that were covering the alpha's torso and arms. 

"Oh, my wonderful pine tree. I'm so sorry."

Dipper inhaled Bill's scent, back to its normally sweet smell of winter and warm chocolate. He frowned when he pulled back, looking at the bandages. Bill chuckled.

"Ah, they will heal. They are nothing." Bill smiled, ruffling his hair again. 

Dipper had wondered what alpha heats really looked like then. 

\-- 

The sound of the door opening forced Dipper back into his thoughts. He moved away from the door and watched as the blond haired prince walked in, placing his crown on a table by the door and he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Moya sonsa, you are my everything."

Dipper relaxed into Bill's touch when the alpha lifted him into his arms.

"Now let me give you everything I have to give."

Dipper trilled, nuzzling into Bill's chest. The alpha purred, kissing his forehead as he placed Dipper on the bed. 

"I love you."

Bill's eye widened as he stared at Dipper. Then a huge smile erupted on the alpha's face as he wrapped the omega in a crushing hug.

"I love you too, my little tree." 

Bill pulled back and peppered kisses down Dipper's neck. A knock on the door stopped the alpha, earning a growl of annoyance from the alpha before he pulled away. Dipper reached forward and clung to him, forcing the alpha to stop. 

"I need to go for a moment, I will be back." Bill placed another kiss to Dipper's forehead and removed Dipper's grip on him. He jogged across the room, and the omega whined. Bill opened the door and whispered something in Russian to whoever was on the other side of the door. He heard a gasp and more Russian that he couldn't make out, and Bill nodded. Dipper huffed when he determined the conversation to be going on too long. He forced his shirt off and started unbuckling his pants, earning a glance from Bill. The alpha turned back to whoever was at the door and continued talking. He slid his jeans off and quickly went for his underwear, hating his everything was sticking to him because of the sweat. The colder air of the room was incredibly soothing against his feverish skin, and once he was naked on the bed he closed his eyes. The pain in his stomach had ceased momentarily, giving him time to revel in the coolness of the sheets against his bare body.

Bill whispered something again and close the door, turning to see Dipper on the bed completely unclothed. His jaw clenched as a possessive growl bubbled in his throat. The scent of his omega was incredible, and it made his legs weak as he took careful steps to the bed.

"Sosna."

Dipper looked at Bill through hazy eyes and the alpha purred. He leaned forward, taking the omega's lips and pinning him to the bed. The loud moan that came out of the omega made him shiver in want. 

Oh, he would enjoy this.


	4. First Fights

The first time Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher had a truly trembling fight was when the omega was 21 and his mate was 23. He sat in the corner of this strange house with a red solo cup in his hand, watching his sister dance hilariously in the center of the room with a few other girls. He was pretty sure she'd learned all her dance moves from an 80's teen movie. He took a sip of the brown liquid and made a face, sloshing it slightly to mix the two flavors together better. He wasn't entire sure what was in it, just that his sister had given it to him and told him to have some fun. He looked at his watch and frowned when it had only been an hour since they'd arrived. He rolled up the sleeves of his favorite flannel and leaned against the wall to watch his sister.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be dancing?"

Dipper turned to see Wendy grinning as she walked up to him, nodding toward what he quickly recognized as the "sprinkler". He groaned. 

"I think I'll pass for now." 

Wendy snorted, leaning against the wall in front of him. Dipper took a step back slightly, though not entirely noticeably, when he realized she was too close. 

"So when do you leave for Russia?"

"Ah, next week. Bill wants me to spend Christmas with him so I had to pack some extra warm clothes. I think it's actually going to be the first time I've ever been when it's cold."

"Gross!" Wendy joked, punching Dipper playfully. "How is your Russian prince anyway? Still being a prick?"

Dipper pursed his lips slightly as he readjusted himself on the wall. He pushed down the anger at his alpha being spoken about like that, instead taking another swig of the foul liquid.

"He's good! He's been spending more time learning how to run the country from his uncle. Can't say it sounds like fun from how he talks about it." 

Wendy hummed, nodding as she turned to watch Mabel attempt to break dance and instead land on her face. Dipper took a step forward before she got back up, laughing and going into the running man. He relaxed. 

"Did you know soul mates don't always get married?"

Dipper turned to her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was frowning as she looked into the crowd, before taking a sip of her own drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Soulmates and mate marks, we have all these things in society that our biology tells us to follow but how can we be sure that this person we're destined to be with is who we're supposed to love?"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"How can you be sure you love Bill?"

Dipper was taken aback, blinking as he stared at the girl in front of him. He placed the cup down and brought his hand up to his chin, trying to understand what could make Wendy be bringing this up.

"Wendy, are you okay?"

"Since we were kids, I've always protected you." Dipper nodded, listening intently. "I was the alpha that was always there for you if your sister couldn't be. And while we had different soulmate marks I still cared about you a lot. Then suddenly you were shipped off to Russia to meet this Prince and I waited for you to come back."

Dipper's heart hurt when he realized what was going on.

"Look, I've loved you since we were kids. I'm just...are you sure Bill's the one for you? You aren't marked, and I don't care that you already mated with him."

Dipper rubbed the side of his neck. No, Bill hadn't marked him yet. He said he was tempted to when his first heat came all those years ago, but they said they'd wait until the wedding. Bill's romantic side always won over logic, and Dipper always allowed it. He stared at Wendy with a frown.

"Wendy, I..."

"You don't have to answer now but I just want you to know I love you. And just think, okay? Do you really love him? Or do you just love him because he's your soulmate?" 

Dipper fiddled with the gold ring on his finger. 

"You only see him during breaks and he's never even come here to visit you."

"He kindof can't, Wendy." 

"Why? Because he's royalty?" She hissed the last word. It made Dipper flinch. "He gives you these gifts and he says these romantic things, but have you ever actually done anything meaningful with him?"

Dipper couldn't hide the anger that was slowly building in him. His lips lifted in a snarl.

"You don't know what we have and haven't done. He knows full well how I feel and I've respected your feelings all these years, haven't I? I've done my best to let you down easy and let you say these things to me, but I will not allow it anymore. Bill is my alpha and my soulmate. He is the love of my life, Wendy. When are you going to accept that?" Dipper growled back, earning sudden stares from some people in the crowd.

"No one even knows you even know your soulmate here! You have to keep it a secret because your family thinks they're protecting you! You have to hide the fact that you even have a mate! Doesn't that eat at you when you could have a mate that you can openly love you?"

The omega paused slightly, hating that the alpha had turned to throw his insecurities in his face. He snarled when he saw the crowd staring at him, and he saw his sister giving him a worried look. 

"Let's take this outside." He growled, grabbing Wendy's arm.

"No, I don't see why we can't just have this conversation right here and now!" She ripped her arm from his grip. 

"Wendy, you're acting like a child!" 

"Oh, am I? At least I'm the one actually making sense!" Wendy bit back, making Dipper storm toward her, towering over her in a way that would normally be seen on an alpha. If Wendy was human, she would be cowering at the way he towered over her. 

"You're an omega, Dipper! Stop acting like you're an alpha and do what you're supposed to do: submit!" Wendy hissed, pushing him back. Dipper faltered for a minute, taking in what she'd said. 

Wendy had never used his omega genes against him before, or really ever, in their lives. He froze, just staring at Wendy with a shocked look. Wendy knew how Stan helped raise him and his sister the same, telling him to act tough and act like an alpha because, inside, he was nothing less. Being an omega was one of Dipper's deepest insecurities, and even Bill had caught on to this when he'd mistakenly called Dipper his "little omega". Now, Bill only said it rarely in affectionate moments where Dipper had allowed it. But the insecurity only worsened with the fact that he was always so afraid of being a terrible omega, of being rejected by Bill for not always willingly submitting or not being as submissive as normal omegas were. Of the fact that he wasn't the ideal omega, and it killed him. 

Wendy quickly caught on to the silence, and huffed, storming out of the house. Dipper remained where he was, turning his attention to the ground as he felt tears start welling up. The house was silent, all eyes staring at him and his anxiety started to build. He quickly ran out of the house in the opposite direction of the red headed alpha, hearing his sister call after him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he finally huddled himself in the corner of the house, he pulled it out to see a number from out of country calling him. He sniffled as he accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear. 

"Moya sosna, are you okay?" Bill's worried voice spoke through the phone. 

Mabel rounded the corner, giving her brother an apologetic look as she sat next to him in the snow.

"Yeah, Bill, sorry. I'm okay." Dipper sniffled, feeling his sister wrap an arm around him.

"Dipper, what happened?" 

"Just had a fight with Wendy is all." 

Dipper knew this wouldn't satisfy the alpha, but he was relieved when Bill didn't push it. Mabel rubbed his back and he wiped his eyes as he held the phone closer to his ear.

"You'll be here soon, my little tree. Hey, why don't you take Mabel with you when you come over? She hasn't been here in years and I know it'll help you feel better, yeah?" 

Dipper gave a warbled laugh in response. Mabel nodded excitedly when she overheard. 

"Can she bring Waddles?"

He heard a muffled groan as the phone was shifted in Bill's hand. Dipper chuckled. 

"Fine. Anything to help you feel better, sosna. But promise me you'll talk to me about it when you come?" 

"I promise." 

"Where are you?"

"At a house party with Mabel."

"House party? What's that?"

"It's like a party but held at someone's house. It's not like the parties you usually go to." Dipper smiled when he remembered the time he had to explain what a Halloween party was to the prince. Bill only knew extravagant parties with ambassadors and emperors. It made Dipper giggle at the hilarity that was explaining American college parties to royalty.

"Are you safe? Do you have Alexander with you?" 

"I'm fine, Bill. We're about to head home, anyway."

"Where's Alexander?"

"He's in a car on the street."

"Moya sosna, he can't protect you in the car if something happens to you in the house." Bill scolded lightly, earning a playful eye roll from the omega. Mabel giggled.

"I have Mabel with me, she can protect me."

"Is she there with you right now?" Dipper hummed in response. "Put her on the phone, please."

Dipper handed Mabel the phone and she giggled when she listened to Bill's thick Russian accent.

"Yes, yes, he's safe. I promise. No, no, Wendy was just being a brat. He's fine." Mabel kicked some snow. "No! You can't eat Waddles when we get there!"

Dipper laughed at this, his heart feeling lighter already. Leave it to Bill to always help him feel better.

"Bill, if Waddles disappears when we get there I'm holding you accountable! I don't care that you're the Prince of Russia! You're my brother's mate before that to me, and I will happily kick your blond ass into the next dimension!"

Dipper was laughing out loud, watching Mabel puff her hair out of her face in defiance. She held the phone out to him, pouting. He grabbed the phone, putting it back up to his ear.

"Sosna, I love you, okay?"

"I love you too." Dipper smiled as he watched his feet sink into more snow.

"I'll see you next week. Thank you Bill."

"Anytime, my little tree. Go home and tell Alexander to call me when you get home, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Bill." 

"Bye, my love." 

Dipper shoved the phone into his pocket and stood. Mabel wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a small smile.

"What even happened between you and Wendy?"

They started walking to the front of the house where Alexander was standing against the car, his lightly greying hair contrasting with the snow. The man smiled at the twins.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

Mabel nodded in response. 

\--

Bill forced Dipper to lay on top of him when they rested on Bill's bed. The alpha's arms were wrapped tightly around him and he purred as he cuddled into Bill's warmth.

"You promised you'd tell me what was bothering you when I called you, sosna." Bill ran a hand through Dipper's hair lovingly.

Dipper pressed his lips into a fine line as he sighed. 

"How much longer do we have to keep this secret?"

Bill looked at him curiously.

"Secret? What do you mean?"

"I mean...you've never come to America to see me. And I can't tell anyone that you're my mate back home. The only people that know are my family and Wendy." 

Bill sighed.

"Pine Tree, I know it's hard but it's only a little while longer. When we're married, you won't have to hide it anymore. You can move in with me and you won't have to worry about hiding anymore." 

"Move here?" Dipper straightened himself over Bill, frowning.

"Sosna, I can't leave Russia. I'm the next King." 

"But does that mean I can't go home? See my family?"

"It would be extremely dangerous and risky if you left the country immediately after you marry me and everyone knows you're my mate, my little tree."

"So what you're saying is that I'd have to leave everything behind? Give up my citizenship to America? Just like that?" Dipper pushed himself off Bill but the alpha gripped his arms gently.

"Dipper, this isn't something we can really negotiate. You're my mate, and I am the Prince of Russia. I have a country to run." 

"Yeah but I didn't realize never seeing my home again!" Dipper growled, forcing his arms out of the alpha's grip as he slid off the bed. 

"I didn't say that. Your family can come visit whenever they like."

"But you're saying I'll never be able to see my house again or my childhood forest!" Dipper was shouting now, anger rolling off him in waves. Bill forced patience on himself. 

"At first, little tree. Don't you understand that I'm trying to protect you? Do you not realize how dangerous people are? That someone could kidnap or kill you just because you're my mate?" Bill bit back, sitting up in the bed to face Dipper.

"I didn't agree to this. To leave my home behind." Dipper growled, glaring at the Prince.

"What do you want me to do, then? The reason you've been able to frequent back and forth all these years is because we've kept your status a secret to the public. But when you marry into this family, we will have no choice but to announce that you're my mate."

"I didn't choose to be your mate and suddenly give up everything I've ever known!" Dipper hissed.

"Oh, you didn't choose to be my mate?" Bill's voice was dangerous as he rose from the bed, taking dangerous steps toward the omega. "You didn't choose to let me mate you? Didn't choose to kiss me all those times? I gave you plenty of chances to find someone else if you so wished."

Dipper narrowed his eyes, puffing his own chest out. This only angered the alpha further.

"And now you want to defy me? You forget, I may treat you as my equal, but you are still my mate. And by genetics, you follow my orders." 

"Not until I bare your mate mark." Dipper snarled back when Bill's words hit him.

"Are you implying that you're not my mate?" Bill was dangerously close, baring sharp fangs in Dipper's view. A part of Dipper was panicking, making his motivation to continue his defiance waver. But his anger continued to fuel him.

"I'm implying that as much as you'd like to think you control me, you have no right. We fuck, but we are by no means bound together in a way that forces me to follow your commands." 

Bill pushed him against the wall, eye glowing a slight red as he held Dipper's hands above his head against the wall. Dipper yelped, clenching his eyes shut.

"I have been nothing but patient with you, allowing you to walk around with the air of an alpha because I love you. Your uncle raised you to hold your head high and allow yourself to be something you're not, again something I've allowed. But this has clearly gone too far because you've forgotten who your alpha is, omega." Bill hissed, digging his fingers into Dipper's hands. 

Dipper winced, his anger quickly fading into fear.

"I may not have marked you during your heat because I wanted to give you that extra chance to find someone else, but don't kid yourself in believing that I couldn't have someone else rule the country with me. I have instead waited all these years for you, patiently allowing things to move at your pace. Do you think any other Royal alpha has ever waited this long for their omega before? No, they claim them immediately. The only thing I've asked is that you give up a little part of yourself to me, after all these years of me giving to you. You are mine, omega. Whether you like to believe you are or not. You aren't marked, but you may as well be." Bill growled, letting go of Dipper's hands. "Leave my sight." 

Dipper sniffled and ran out of the room, leaving the tense alpha to snark at himself. Bill punched the wall in, panting angrily as he began to pace the room. His hand was bleeding, but he couldn't feel the pain was anger and heartbreak clenched his chest. 

"Your Highness?"

Bill whipped around to see Alexander frowning at his bloodied hand. He closed his eyes and counted, forcing his anger down.

"Could you please bring the doctor? I need him to wrap my hand."

"Yes, your Highness."

The guard quickly left, leaving Bill to finally assess the damage. He winced when he tried to bend the fingers. He forced thoughts of Dipper out as he waited.

After his hand was wrapped, he sat in his office, staring at documents scattered around his desk. He scanned through one of them, a letter from Spain, focusing on translating the neat handwriting. He was grateful for learning the language at a young age. He sighed as the writer thanked him for their support in repairing damaged buildings due to an natural disaster that devastated one of their cities. He gently moved the letter to the side, grabbing another from Egypt. He read through it, ignoring the pulsing pain that came from both his hand and his soulmate mark. 

No, he wouldn't give in this time to his omega. He'd had enough of the omega's disobedience. 

He signed the paper, handing it to a servant and telling him to give it to his uncle. The servant nodded and left. Another came in with tea and cookies, making him give a small smile.

"Alla's specialty cookies?" He asked in his native tongue, earning a nod from the servant. 

He took one of them and nibbled on it, sitting back in his chair.

"Have you given some to my mate, yet?"

"Yes, your Highness, but he didn't want them."

Bill nodded, taking another bite. He sighed and rested his head in his good hand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, your Highness."

"Do you have a mate?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Do you fight with them?"

"Quite a bit." The servant chuckled. "But it's always over trivial things. It's her way of saying she loves me, I think."

"Have you ever thought that she might not be the one for you?" 

The servant frowned slightly at this.

"Well, we're soulmates. Though, yes. There were times where our fights were worse and...well, we took breaks. But we always ended up back together within a week. There's just no one else I could ever see myself with." 

Bill nodded, sighing. 

"Spasibo." 

The servant bowed and left, leaving Bill to stare blankly out the window. 

\--

Dipper sniffled as Mabel hugged him. She rubbed his back as they parted. His eyes were red as he sat next to her in the library.

"Dipper, he probably didn't mean it."

"No, he did. I know he did."

"Bro-bro, you know he loves you. I know he loves you. There's no possible way he could even look at someone else. Remember those parties we went to? His eye was always on you."

Dipper sniffled.

"I don't want to give up Gravity Falls."

Mabel sighed and ruffled his hair.

"You don't have to. Remember that one time you brought Ford's journal here so that Bill could have a piece of it here? We can do that. I can send plants and maybe I'll even trap a gnome and send him here for you."

Dipper smiled a little at that. It faded quickly.

"I'll never be able to swim in the lake. Or eat at Lazy Suzy's. I'll never be able to see the Mystery Shack again. Or visit California. Or any of the other states for that matter."

"Dipper, he said you won't be able to but maybe you just have to give it a few years. Wait for all the commotion to go down after you've been married for a while. Tad travels with the Queen all the time." Dipper pursed his lips. He forgot about that. "Besides, even Bill said that it wouldn't be forever, just at first. Therefore, it's definitely not a 'never' kind of situation."

Dipper deflated.

"He did say that."

"It's not forever, DipDop. And hey, you still have time before you guys get married, anyway. Plenty of time. Two years! I think you still have plenty of time to go cross country road-tripping." 

Mabel ruffled his hair with a smile. He returned it, earning an annoyed yell in response. It faded into silence again, with the sounds of the fire from the fireplace crackling in front of them and the gentle snoring of Waddles in front of them.

"I really fucked up." 

"No you didn't, you just need to go talk to him and apologize."

"Mabel, I'm literally the worst omega on this planet." Dipper sighed. "He's not going to want to actually marry me now."

"Dipper, you're overreacting. It was one fight. You guys bicker at each other all the time. Just give him some time to cool off."

Dipper folded his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

"He's waited all this time, to give me all these chances to find someone else, and I've just always taken it for granted." 

"Well, it's just as much his fault as it is yours. You both could have just gotten over with a couple of years ago but he wanted to wait. So it's not entirely your fault."

Dipper nibbled on his lower lip.

"Still, you should probably tone down the alpha act a little bit around him. Not that I have a problem with it, but I agree that he is pretty lenient with it. I don't think you should turn into some whimpering omega, but you have to agree that Stan was a little wrong in what he said all those years ago." Dipper shot her a curious glance. She continued.

"Dipper, you're not an alpha. You're an omega." Dipper flinched. "That's not something to be ashamed of. You don't have to act like you're something you're not just because of society saying you're a lesser being. Cause you're not. I love you for who you are. Hell, Bill loves you for who you are. You don't have to act tough around everyone because honestly, you're better as yourself."

Dipper stared at her, feeling something shift in himself. 

"You're an omega. You don't have to hide it, and you certainly shouldn't be ashamed of it. You are Bill's other half. You complete him. I know because I can see it in the way he looks at you when you ditch the whole 'alpha' act. You should wear your genes in pride the same way alpha's hold theirs pridefully. That's the only thing you should share with alphas. Is the confidence in yourself." 

Dipper pulled Mabel into a tight hug. He was crying again, though he pushed the thoughts of hating how he cried so much down. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling into the hug.

"Thank you, Mabel." 

"Anytime, broski. You know you mean the world to me. I just want to see you happy." 

Dipper smiled at her warmly. 

"Come on, let's go sneak some food from Alla." Mabel stood up, holding her hand out to her twin. Dipper happily accepted it. Waddles wiggled awake and rolled onto his legs, following them out of the room. 

\--

The first night, Bill didn't join them for dinner. Dipper frowned, though Mabel assured him that he just needed time. He forced his insecurities down as he ate his food. Tad had said the Prince was handling political business, and Dipper nodded. 

Dipper waited for Bill to sneak into his room like he usually did so he could cuddle and nuzzle the omega the whole night, but his door remained closed the entire night. He frowned. He didn't feel anything from the soulmate mark either. It made him anxious.

The next day continued on the same way, where Bill hadn't joined them for breakfast or lunch. Mabel again reassured him that he just needed time, but Dipper was worried what would happen with too much time. Would the alpha actually start looking for other omegas? Would he really become the side-mate that he most feared? He wanted to cry as his heart ached. 

When Bill still didn't show up for dinner the next day, Dipper picked at his food as he stared at the empty chair next to him. Mabel told him they could go play in the snow after dinner with Waddles. He just nodded but continued to pick at the food sadly. Tad was also gone, and the servants had told them he was with Bill in a meeting. Dipper frowned.

He sat in his room that night, peeling off his damp clothes and shuffling into the pajamas he'd brought with him. He waited in his bed again for the door to open, for any sign of the alpha, but there was again silence. His heart ached. He missed the alpha. He slid off the bed, opening the door to see Alexander eyeing him curiously.

"My lord?"

"I'm going to go see Bill."

"I'm afraid the Highness is still in the meeting with the ambassador of Spain." 

"Then I'll wait for him in his room."

The guard hesitated for a moment but nodded, following Dipper down the hallway. The omega opened the door, relaxing immediately against the scent of his alpha. He didn't realize just how much he missed the scent until he was practically bathing in it. He closed the door behind him with a soft nod to the guard and he walked to the bed, curling into the blankets. It was wonderfully dark in the room, with it being a little cooler because the alpha preferred the cooler temperature. He rested against the pillows, inhaling the deep scent of his alpha with a gentle smile. 

Bill sighed as he bowed and thanked the ambassador, wishing him a good night as he walked out of the meeting room. Tad patted him on the back, telling him he'd done a great job and would be an excellent King one day. Bill gave him a weak smile as he wished Tad a good night, walking toward his own room. Exhaustion was weighing down on him, both from the constant meetings and stress with meeting with the Spanish ambassador and the fight he'd had with Dipper. He stopped when he saw Dipper's guard standing outside his door with his usual guard, and Alexander smiled at him. He could also smell the sweet scent of the omega trailing to his room, and it made his heart clench.

He walked closer, nodding when the guards gave him soft smiles. He opened the door quietly, scanning the room carefully. He saw a lump on his bed, and he carefully closed the door behind him. He shuffled off his suit jacket, kicking off his shoes and walking up to the bed to follow the scent. His heart warmed at the omega that seemed to have made a nest out of his blankets and pillows, snoring silently with one of his shirts in his hand. Bill unbuttoned his shirt and slid off his pants, dropping them both to the ground as he carefully joined the omega on the bed. Dipper blinked his eyes open when he felt the bed shift, and snuggled against the bare chest that slid next to him. He wrapped his arms around Bill, pressing his entire body against the alpha as he sighed happily. Bill smiled and ran his hands through Dipper's hair, feeling the omega start to purr on him. 

"I'm sorry." A sleepy voice broke the silence.

"It's okay, Sosna." 

Bill heard Dipper sniffled as the omega hugged him tighter. He brought a hand down to gentle massage Dipper's back, leaning forward to kiss the top of his head.

"I don't want to wait until the wedding."

Bill tilted his head to meet Dipper's eyes. The omega then forced himself up and climbed over the alpha, straddling Bill.

"Sosna..."

"Mark me."

Bill stared at Dipper, resting his hands on the omega's thighs. He started rubbing his thumbs against the omega's skin. He always did love how soft Dipper's skin was. 

"Bill?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this kind of commitment?"

"I was stupid. I overreacted before."

"You can't go back once I've marked you. You can't change your mind. You won't be able to fall in love with anyone else."

"I won't be able to anyway." Bill's piercing eye met Dipper's and the omega smiled. "I've already fallen in love with you."

"You'll be bound to me for life."

"Are you trying to convince me not to?"

Bill pressed his lips into a hard line as he focused on Dipper's thighs. He liked how soft they were. How the omega didn't seem to grow any hair on his legs or chest. He briefly wondered if all omegas were like that.

"Bill?"

Anxiety was laced with Dipper's voice. He turned his attention back to the omega. Dipper looked extremely anxious, eyebrows furrowed and frown prominent on his features.

"...Do you not want to?" 

"That's not it, Sosna."

"Do you...actually have someone else in mind?" 

Bill froze. He had said that before, hadn't he? He watched as he ran his hands up and down Dipper's legs.

"No, I don't have anyone else." 

"Why won't you look at me?"

Bill sighed and held on to Dipper while he shuffled himself to sit against the headboard. He bent his knees so the omega was forced to lay flush against him. Dipper was tense against him and he frowned.

"I don't have anyone else, sosna. I promise. I just...I don't want you to do this because of a fight." 

"I'm not-"

"Sosna, I can practically smell it off you. I'm not going to suddenly fly you home and never speak to you again. I made a promise to marry you, and I intend to keep it. I won't leave you for another, I promise." 

Dipper shifted to lean his forehead against Bill's. 

"Thank you." He breathed.

"As for your home, I have started discussions with your government about a dual citizenship."

Dipper leaned back to look at Bill in shock.

"It should be approved, the president is fond of our family because of the treaty we've been working on. I filled the paperwork out for you so you can travel back and forth freely once we are married."

"Bill..."

"I'm hiring more guards to watch you, though. For your trips." 

"Vil'gel'm."

"I don't want you to feel trapped here. I'm not officially your alpha yet, and my behavior earlier was unacceptable. I hope you'll forgive my actions."

"I hope you'll forgive mine. I was selfish." Dipper frowned, absently rubbing the alpha's stomach. Dipper turned back to Bill. "But...I really do. I want you to mark me." 

"I will." 

"Tonight."

Bill lifted a hand to brush his blond bangs out of his face. 

"Dipper..."

"I mean it." 

Bill gave a soft smile and leaned forward to take the omega into a soft kiss. The omega made a point to bare his neck when they parted, earning a soft chuckle from the alpha.

"Presenting yourself? Really, Sosna?"

"Please?"

"What happened to the romantic wedding night idea?" Bill teased. He lifted Dipper off him, gently shoving him onto the bed as he towered over him. He could see Dipper's eyes dilate in anticipation.

"That was your idea." Dipper joked back. His breath hitched when Bill leaned down, nosing the side of his neck. 

"You liked it though."

"I think right now it would be just as romantic." 

"Oh yeah?" Bill licked an area on Dipper's neck, smirking when a whimper erupted from the omega's throat.

"You can't back out once I've done it." Bill stated again, nibbling the area.

"I don't plan on it." Dipper moved his head further as he moved his hands to grasp Bill's arms. 

"Alright, then. I love you, sosna."

"I love you, to-" Dipper yelped in pain as he flinched against the fangs that sunk into his neck. He whined loudly when the fangs remained in his neck for an eternity, feeling venom sink into his veins as his breathing turned into pained panting. He whimpered when the fangs finally left, soothed only slightly by the immediate gentle licks against the wound. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as sharp pain continued to shoot down his neck. His neck felt hot but his veins felt icy cold, making the pain all the more unbearable. Bill weighed down on him, continuously licking the wound with gentle laps. 

Eventually the pain did fade into a dull throb, and he stopped tending against Bill's hold. When the alpha was sure that the pain had subsided, he let go of Dipper and kissed the omega. Dipper pulled away when he tasted the copper on Bill's tongue.

"You're mine now, Sosna." The alpha purred loudly, licking and nipping at his skin. 

Dipper didn't move as his neck continued to throb. But, as much as he thought he would've regretted it, he fell in love with it instead. 

The next day, Dipper sported an inky black bite mark on his neck, and even his scent had changed. The smile on his face was contagious and Mabel grinned when she saw it. A ruffling of his hair and a hug later, Mabel lead Bill and him to the kitchen for breakfast.

Dipper had never been more proud to be Bill's.


End file.
